Masked Love
by Lost-Hogwarts-Student
Summary: It's their sixth year at Hogwarts and Lily Evans & James potter absolutely HATE each other- but will their feelings for each other become more complicated when they unknowingly meet each other at Hogwart's Masquerade Ball? R&R!
1. Another Dreadful Beginning

Disclaimer: I sadly did not write Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Harry Potter and that wondrous world.

A/N: New story!! I hope you all enjoy it- _please _read, comment, review,

anything- just as long as I know that you're interested- because your input is what keeps me writing! I won't abandon this story- I am _determined _to finish it. So please, read and enjoy.

* * *

Lily Evans, a green-eyed sixth year Gryffindor Prefect, had everything she wanted. She had two of the greatest friends: Amity and Macey, and she was the top of her class (something she _modestly _gloated about whenever she got the chance).

There was one thing, one person that Lily Evans wished she would never have met. Someone that she wished would never have been even _born _in her lifetime, in her grade. Someone who's name was-

"JAMES POTTER!"

A sixteen year old boy with unruly brown hair turned and looked at the stern and lip-pursed Professor McGonagall, "Yes, Professor?"

"Oh do not give me that, young man! Look at what you have _done_!" she roared.

"I don't know what you mean, Professor. What _have_ I done exactly?"

"You intolerable- you- you have drawn a _mustache _on the Fat Lady!" she barked, red and veins bulging.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know how your sick brain works, Mr. Potter. You and your mind have always been a mystery to all of the teachers here. Just know that you will be getting a _two weeks detention_- with ME!" she added and began to walk away, mumbling something that sounded like, "The first day of the year!"

A boy with shaggy black hair stepped out from behind a wall, sniggering, "Ah, Prongs, very smooth, my friend, very smooth."

"Cut it Padfoot, let's go before anyone-

The red headed Lily Evans stepped out from an empty classroom, apparently having heard it all.

"And _you've _been made a prefect? They've all gone mad!" she said.

"Oh, shut it, you stuck-up arse," he spat.

"Stuck-up _arse_? Really? Is that the best you can do?" she huffed, "Look _Potter_, you keep your little rich nose out of my life, go it?"

"Why would I want to go sniff up your life anyways? It _wreaks_," he said, and began walking away, very glad when he heard Lily groan disbelievingly. How he hated her.

Sirius Black, his best friend, sensed this tension. "Prongs, get over it. She's a girl- the most they're worth is a good snog."

James rolled his eyes, "Padfoot you prick- she just won't leave me alone, that stupid Evans is all."

He patted him playfully on the back, "Let's just go to the Great Hall; I think we stalled long enough to skip the sorting- that's always dreadfully boring. We were always good at stalling events," he added, beginning to reminisce about their past five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Honestly though- who starts it? Me or her?" he asked, but Sirius wasn't paying attention. He had just stopped and was rooted to the ground, sniffing the air around them.

"James," he whispered.

"What is it now?"

"I smell…"

"_What_ exactly do you smell?"

I smell…a smell…of…TREACLE TARTS!" he cried and started sprinting toward the Great Hall, James at his heels, laughing.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open and all the students turned to look at the regularly late and troublemaking Marauders. Now, they weren't the only Marauders- there was also Remus Lupin, a student who was secretly a werewolf. He wasn't as much a trouble maker as these two, but occasionally he stepped in to have some fun (although most of the time he was just the brains of the plans). Then, there was Peter, a mousy kind of boy with a scrunched nose who didn't really belong in their group. Instead, he had just tagged along from the beginning, and neither one of the other three was ever able to get rid of him. They surrendered, and let him be a part of their group.

When they sat down in the table, they also saw Lily again, sitting with her two friends. Lily winced inwardly when her eyes met with James'.

One of her friends sighed, "Lily I'm very bored with this."

"Bored with what?" she asked.

"You're whole _thing _with James. You guys should just go apologize. For five years you've been acting like a pair of gits!"

"Ah, Amity, you always had a way with words," said Macey.

"Does it really bother you that much?" asked Lily in mock sincerity.

"Yes, it does," said Macey.

"It bloody ruins our day!" cried Amity, attracting the attention of the students at their table.

"Well, blame Potter. He's the insignificant prick who causes all of my rampages. If it wasn't for him, I'd be living a perfectly fantastic life. But no, he has to ruin it."

"You must be ruining his life, too, you know?"

"Oh," said Lily as she served herself some roasted ham, "But I'm perfectly okay with that."

* * *

The feast had been scrumptious, delicious, succulent, but now they were in the Gryffindor common room, exhausted and sprawled out over the scarlet furniture. James and Sirius ambled in, much to Lily's displeasure, and had wicked grins on their faces (probably from some hilarious prank they had recently played on Peeves). Lily saw that James had seen her so she started to talk with Marcey.

"Stop ignoring the problem, Lily," she said before Lily could even get a word out.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to be involved with your little, or actually rather big, situation. I'm friends with Sirius and Remus, and I'd like to keep it that way, thanks."

"Remus _and _Sirius? I think you just fancy Remus," she said teasingly.

Marcey hit her with one of her broken chess pieces, her eyes not straying from her homework.

"Look at her," said James, grimacing, "All perky and twitchy."

Sirius snorted, "I don't think twitchy is the right way to put it, Prongs. Insane, maybe."

Remus rolled his eyes and Peter watched intently.

"Why, Padfoot, you're right!" said James, intentionally loud, "That Lily Evans is an insane little brown-noser! All she worries about is _grades_! No life, that one!"

Lily's face was reddened with rage and she stalked over to their table.

"What did you say _Potter?!_" she snarled.

"I said that you, Evans, are an insane little-

Lily Evans slapped him hard across the face. Everyone in the common room was quiet; the loudest thing was Lily's breathing.

"Say it again, Potter! I _DARE_ you!" she shouted, walking up to the girls' dormitory, followed quickly by Macey.

* * *

A/N: Review, readers, revieww!! I know you have it in you! There will be more!


	2. The Strangest of Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! :(

A/N: Chapter two- because I know you persistent Muggles won't deal with just one! :)

* * *

James had not spoken one word since Lily had slapped him. It was almost as if he was in a sort of trance.

"Moony, what the bloody hell is wrong with him?!" cried Sirius, almost panicking.

"I've told you, Sirius, I don't know. All she did was slap him. He must be very weak," said Remus, trying intentionally to provoke him…but nothing.

Sirius's eyes suddenly brightened, "I've got it!" he cried, "I have an idea!"

"Wow," said Remus, truly impressed.

Sirius sprinted out of the common room, leaving Remus alone with the coma-like James, and then with Peter, who was sitting uncomfortably on a wooden chair by the fireplace. Very quickly, Sirius came back holding a bottle of Firewhisky.

"This should cheer him up," he said, opening the bottle. He then proceeded to prod open James's mouth and pour almost the whole bottle down in one forced gulp.

James suddenly coughed and spluttered, but then stopped, as if just realizing that he was in the common room.

"That was brilliant," he said.

Sirius laughed, "I know, right? Man, we owe the inventor of Firewhisky so much."

"No, not the Firewhisky," said James.

Sirius looked at him quizzically, "_Not_ the Firewhisky? Alright then, mate, what was so brilliant?"

James softly slapped his cheek, staring up at Sirius expectantly.

Sirius's eyes widened, "That slap?! That _slap_ was brilliant?! How exactly does that work, Prongs?"

"It was just…brilliant," he said, almost at a loss for words, "How she just did it- was brilliant. She dared me to do it again- pretty impressive."

Remus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius had his mouth hanging open.

"Are you serious, Prongs?"

"And you know what?" he asked quickly.

"What?"

James leaned into Sirius so that only he could hear him when he whispered,

"She's _gorgeous_," said James, but seconds later he realized what he had said and became livid. "I've gone mad! That Evans? Gorgeous?! Never! That little brat just slapped me! Who does she think she is, anyways, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked quite pleased, "Ah, Prongs, glad to have you back. And yes, who _does _she think she is? Tell me, James. Tell me." He grinned and leaned back on the couch; Remus rolled his eyes and continued reading a book that was on his lap.

"I will kill her! That miserable witch- she has nothing better to do than torment my life. She doesn't deserve me even looking at her! She didn't even deserve touching my face when she slapped me!"

Sirius patted James lightly on the back, "That's more like it."

* * *

Lily's heart was racing as she sat down on her bed.

"That imbecile! That little annoying-

"Lily!" cried Macey, "Calm down, Lily. Breathe, just breathe, ok? Everything's going to be just fine."

"I slapped him!" said Lily, but then she grinned, "I _slapped_ him! That'll show him, that insignificant piece of flobberworm droppings!"

Macey put a hand on her forehead, "Are you alright?"

Lily shook her off, "Of course I'm alright- I just bloody showed that Potter. Nobody talks about me that way," she added, in a more solemn tone.

Macey smiled sympathetically, "Lily, you really were fantastic, I'll tell you that. Just don't get too worked up about it," she laughed, "It's a bit frightening, to be honest."

"My rampages do get a bit out of control, don't they?" she said, also smiling, "It's just he's so arrogant and self-centered and annoying and- he just ruins my day."

"He's just a boy- eventually they grow up. Even if it doesn't happen until they're eighty-five," she grinned, "It'll happen."

"Well, it won't affect me whether or not James matures," she said quite matter-of-factly, "It's his problem, the git."

Macey nodded, finally glad that this phase seemed to be over.

"Where's Amity?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," said Lily absentmindedly.

Then their other roommate stepped in, a Black girl with short bronze curls. Lily smiled weakly as the girl flopped down on her bed. Suddenly she said, "I heard about that nasty punch you gave James!"

Lily looked horrified, "It was a _slap_, Nadia, a _slap_!"

Macey shrugged, "In this school everything gets twisted into rumors. I wouldn't be surprised if by tomorrow they think you actually killed him and that the James walking around is just his strangely thick ghost who's come back to haunt you."

Lily shuddered, "That I would not like. An eternal Potter- ugh."

"Want to go back down?" asked Macey.

"Sure," said Lily, getting up, leaving Nadia as she got dressed.

When they reached the common room Lily saw James sitting on the couch around Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius whispered something to James who quickly turned around and stared at Lily. No, not stared- he glared at her; with such pure hatred in his eyes- Lily had never seen him so angry. It scared her- but she composed herself quickly.

"What are you looking at, Potter?!" she cried from across the room.

"What, do you think I'm looking at _you_?! Don't flatter yourself you monstrous ogre!"

"Keep those nasty comments to yourself, you vile little boy!" she growled.

"Oh you don't scare me you Ms. Know-It-All!"

"At least I _know _things! You're as stupid as a troll!"

"I rather _live _with trolls than spend a _minute _with you alone!" he cried.

"Suck this, Potter!" she cried as she gave a very obscene hand gesture. Macey had to push her out of the common room before the fight got very near deadly. They headed to the library, the only place where Macey knew Lily wouldn't dare raise her voice. It was a safe zone.

They spotted an empty table towards the back of the library and went to sit down. Lily was still breathing heavily, "That idiot!" she whispered viciously, earning a stern look from the librarian, Madam Pumridge.

"That was one of the biggest verbal fights I've ever seen," said Macey.

"I don't know what came over me," said Lily in astonishment, "Every time he looks at me I just get this feeling inside of me that makes me want to scream- at him."

"Lily, are you sure that you just don't-

"Macey! Lily!" Amity was running through the library towards them.

"Shhh!" cried Madam Pumridge.

"Lily," said Amity as she briskly sat down, "I can't believe you knocked him out!"

"Amity, _no_! I just slapped him!" Lily was bewildered- did rumors really go around that fast?

"Still- I missed it! The first time something physical happens and I miss it!" Amity seemed truly disappointed.

"Where were you anyways?" asked Macey.

Amity smiled guiltily, "This seventh year in Hufflepuff."

Lily giggled; she knew that Amity had quite the social life. Unlike Sirius, though, she didn't have any one night stands or anything like that. Instead, she just was dating a lot of people. It wasn't considered cheating since none of them were anything serious, just fun dates that- usually- ended up with a little "session" behind the statue in the upstairs corridor. It never went more than that.

"I'm glad you have such high standards," said Macey sarcastically, who never really approved of Amity going on and about with a handful of guys.

"Anyways," said Lily, commanding the attention, "I just hate that Potter and everything that has to do with him."

As she said this, though, she felt a twinge of doubt, but she pocketed it away quickly and never mentioned it.

A/N: Review! :)


	3. A Newcomer

A/N: New character intro!! :)

* * *

Lily, Amity, and Macey were chattering away happily as they ate their breakfast. Sirius, Remus, and James were farther down the table, muttering something quietly while Peter tried to find a place to listen. Suddenly, Amity's younger sister Janelle came and plopped down next to them.

"Hey," she said perkily.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amity, "Shouldn't you be with your friends or something?"  
Janelle sighed sadly, "They're having a big fight but I don't want to get involved so I decided I'd hang out with you guys until it's done. I hope it's alright- and if it isn't, I'm still saying." She grinned; Sirius looked over to see who this newcomer was.

Macey laughed, "There's no way to get rid of you, is there?"

Janelle shook her head happily.

Lily shrugged, "Well I don't mind."

Amity groaned, "Sure- I have no choice. These two have left me alone."

"Who are _you_?" asked Sirius suddenly, having been to far away to hear the conversation; James and Remus turned to look.

"I'm Janelle, Amity's sister," she said, but Sirius still looked confused, "I'm in Gryffindor, too, but a fifth year so you probably don't see me around much. Too bad," she added slyly.

Sirius grinned mischievously, "Guess so."

* * *

"Padfoot, what was _that_?" James asked when they reached the almost empty common room.

"Huh?"

"That thing during breakfast, mate- what was up?"

"Oh, the fifth year?"

"You mean Janelle."

"Yeah- Janelle- she was cute," he said.

"She's Amity's _sister_. She will kick your ass if you do anything- only girl that ever did it to you," he said warningly.

"Relax, Prongs- Padfoot has it under control. As always," he finished calmly.

James mumbled uncertainly, but dropped the subject anyways.

* * *

Lily, Amity, and Macey were sitting awkwardly with Janelle in the packed common room when suddenly they heard piercing shrieks from a group of seventh year girls. They were all huddled around the bulletin board and now were giggling and jumping merrily.

Amity raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what _that_'_s _about."

Suddenly two of the seventh years came closer and Lily heard them whisper,

"I can't believe McGonnagall agreed to your idea!"

"I _know_, I almost _died_ when I found out- it's going to be so fun!"

"Of course- what's not fun about a masquerade ball?"

They then scurried away laughing, and Lily felt trouble coming.

"Masquerade ball," she said warily to her friends.

Janelle squealed, "Brilliant!" but then she looked crestfallen, "I hope Hailey and Victoria aren't fighting anymore by then. I'm going to go check when it's being held!"

Amity rolled her eyes, "Fantastic. A ball- I don't even have dress robes."

Macey was looking longingly at Remus who was quietly reading a book to himself.

"You should ask him," said Lily encouragingly.

"Oh, I don't know," said Macey, blushing, "He wouldn't want to. It's not his thing, I think."

Lily smiled sympathetically, "Well, if not, we'll go together as a group."

Suddenly a gorgeous seventh year boy came up behind Amity and whispered something in her ear, Amity nodded and smiled in response; then he left to his friends who all started talking animatedly.

Macey and Lily looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" asked Amity defensively.

"Who was he?" asked Lily curiously.

"Oh," said Amity, smiling naughtily, "His name is Drake."

"He's one of your dates," said Macey.

Amity nodded and took a sip of her water, a smile creeping up on her face.

"When are you ever going to get a serious boyfriend?"

If Amity was hurt by this comment, she never showed it, "Look- I like dating a couple guys at a time. It gives me options- I like options. And what if I do get a serious boyfriend? What happens if he- I don't know- is bad! How does that leave me? Without options."

Macey sighed, "Not all guys will leave you alone, Macey- you just have to find the right one."

"I don't have the time," she said, "I think it's better my way. You just think that because you _want_ that- especially with Remus."

"Can you not say it so loud?" Macey whispered viciously, but when she turned to look at Remus, she caught him looking at her, but he turned away. Macey reddened and looked horrorstruck. "He heard, Amity, he _heard_!"

She ran up to the dormitory, to embarrassed to be seen. Lily shot Amity a dark look, and went up stairs to help her friend.

When she entered their dorm, she found Macey being comforted by Nadia, who looked up- her eyes said she didn't know what else to do.

"Thanks, Nadia," said Lily, "You can go back down if you want to."

Nadia smiled, took one last sad look at the distressed Macey, and went down the stairs.

Right when the door shut closed Macey dug her head into Lily's shoulder.

"Macey, it's okay. I'm sure he didn't hear Amity- and don't be mad at her, either, it's not her fault completely."

"Oh, Lily," she groaned, "I really like him, so much. I just don't want him to hear it from anyone else but me."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

Macey stood up straight and put her hands through her hair, "I don't know, Lily. I don't know what to do."

"But you're a great person, I'm sure he'd take you hands down."

"It's just," she said, "I've always felt like the guy should make the first move. Like in those romance novels- it's always the guy who does it first, isn't it?"

Lily shrugged, "Not all the time. The real powerful women who fight for what they want do it first sometimes."

Macey shook her head, "But I'm not powerful, Lily. I'm too shy- I'd freeze if I even got near him."

"But you talk to him all the time when we're around."

"That's why, Lily. You and Amity area _always_ there with me, and if I ever do decide to tell him how I feel, well, it's just going to have to be me."

"But we'll be there if you'd like," said Lily reassuringly.

But Macey shook her head again, "It has to be just me. That's how it has to go."

"Well then you can't doubt yourself so much Macey, you really can't. Come on; let's go downstairs, I'm sure nobody noticed anything."

Macey went reluctantly and took her place on the couch next to Amity, who spent no time in waiting to apologize.

"It's okay, I just overreacted."

Lily smiled at her friend.

"So did you find out when it is?" Amity asked her sister, who surprisingly had just gotten back from looking at the board. Her hair was a bit more tousled than before.

"Er, yeah- it's on Halloween."

"That's in what, two weeks?"

"Yup."

"Do you think your friends will have made up by then?"

"I don't know," she said, almost dismissively. Lily became slightly suspicious.

"Hope so, that way you don't have to tag along with us during the dance."

"Oh! Well I won't be!" she said, and ran up to her dormitory.

Amity shrugged, "I never know what's going on in her head."

* * *

"So," said Sirius, "Who do you plan on asking, Prongs?"

"I don't know, mate, I just might go solo this year."

Sirius almost fell off his chair, "_Solo? _Prongs, you can't go _solo_!"

"And why not?"

"Because you have fifty billion girls waiting in line drooling, and you're not going to take any one of them?"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to get a girl with me in the dance- I'm just not getting a date. Too much restriction. I'll get there- I'll find one- and, well, you know the rest."

Sirius grinned proudly, "Ah, Prongs, you have the best ideas. Bloody sucks, though, since it's too late for me."

"Why?" said James curiously;

Remus leaned in to listen, "Did you already ask somebody?"

Sirius nodded, "Oh, yes."

"Who?" asked James and Remus at the same time.

"Not telling."

"_What_? Why?" James was hurt.

Sirius shrugged, "I like cliffhangers."

A/N: Mwahaha- and so do I :) Review please!


	4. Dates

A/N: Chappie number four :) By the way, for the first two chapters I had Amity as Alicia- but I decided I liked Amity better, so Alicia is Amity. Same person, different name. Got it? Cool.

* * *

James was laughing hysterically at something Sirius had said, but Remus was surprisingly unperturbed. Sirius looked at him sternly: he knew something was wrong.

"Moony, why aren't you laughing?" he asked.

"Just because you say a joke doesn't mean it will be funny," he snapped, his eyes not straying from his book.

"There's something up with you," said James.

"No. There isn't. Leave me alone, will you?" he growled.

"There most certainly is something wrong with our Moony," said Sirius.

"Indeed," agreed James, "He's getting feisty."

"Very," teased Sirius.

"I think we need a man-to-man talk, don't you think Padfoot?"

"Why I certainly do, Prongs."

"Moony. Up," commanded Sirius.

"I'm not a _dog_, Sirius," cracked Remus.

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "Moony, Moony, Moony- there is something amiss with you and we're going to find out what it is. So you comply or there will be dire consequences."

Remus rolled his eyes and got up, curious to see what the two would do to try to get him to talk. They got upstairs and Remus sat on his bed while James and Sirius paced in front of him.

"It's definitely girl problems," said Sirius.

"Is it?" asked James.

Remus hesitated, but nodded slowly. Sirius and James high-fived each other happily.

"Now we just have to find out who."

"Right-o, Padfoot."

"Is it that hot blonde chick in Ravenclaw?" asked Sirius, "She's a brilliant snogger, let me tell you- I think it'd be a good choice for you Remmy-boy."

"No," Remus said simply.

"How about that brainy Hufflepuff? The one that sits in front of us in Ancient Runes?"

He sighed, "No."

"Well, Moony, we're going to be here all day- just bloody tell us, mate!" cried Sirius.

Remus faltered; was he really just going to spill out his feelings to his friends, right here and now? Of course, he thought; he was just being stupid- they were his friends, and he hoped that he could trust them with keeping something as secret as this.

"Macey," he croaked.

James landed with a thump on the ground, but he quickly got up.

"_Macey?!_" they cried.

"Yes- yes, why? Is that bad?" he asked.

"No- I just didn't think you'd go for her, is all," said James, "Kind of unexpected. We're all just so good friends- except for me and _Evans_," he spat.

"Well, I do- I have this urge to go over and just hold her. She's so beautiful, Prongs, have you seen her? One look at her honey glazed hazel eyes and I melt. I, an almost full-grown werewolf, melt. But I haven't even gotten the chance to say anything to her about it. I looked up today and her eyes met mine and it was like everything around me went black; I only saw her."

Sirius whistled, "Mate, you're in pretty deep here."

"I know," said Remus, "But I like it," he added as an afterthought.

James raised an eyebrow, "You like liking someone when you don't know if they like you back?"

Remus nodded, "It feels like I don't need to be with her to be happy- just knowing that I get to see her every day is enough; to hear her laugh and talk about random things that I don't even understand. I love that."

"Padfoot," said James in mock-pride, "I think our little Moony is in love."

Remus suddenly stood up, "Prongs, I think I am. I really think I am in love with her. I can't get her out of my head. Even when I'm taking a test- she's there! Every day I wait for her to pop into my mind, and I love thinking about her; I love Macey…"

"Well, go do something about it!" cried James.

"W-what do you mean?" said Remus, overcome by the sudden rush of emotion.

"Ask her to the ball- ask her to be your date!" said Sirius.

"I think I will," said Remus, surprising himself, "I think I will."

* * *

Macey was sitting silently by herself in the library reading up for her upcoming Transfiguration exam. She jumped as a yellow rose slowly floated down from the ceiling and onto her lap.

"Macey."

She turned around to find Remus's face very close to her own.

"Hello, Remus," she whispered.

"Macey, will you go to the masquerade ball with me?"

Macey was caught by surprise but nonetheless filled with a sense of euphoria she had never felt before. Laughing, she answered quickly, "I'd love to."

Remus swept down and kissed her on the cheek and couldn't stop himself from talking, "I know this might sound really rushed and really strange but ever since the first day I saw you on the train I knew there was something special about you, Macey. I don't know what it was but I just couldn't stop myself from staring at you. You're beautiful."

Macey blushed, "Thank you."

"I'm serious, Macey, I think- I think I love you."

Everything was quiet except for Remus's heavy breathing. He loved her? Was he saying the truth? Could Remus, the boy she'd been crushing on since first year, really really love her?

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, or if you don't feel the same way. Its okay, I just wanted to let you know because I couldn't contain myself anymore."

Macey shook her head, smiling, "It's not that I don't feel for you, Remus," she said, causing Remus's heart to flip, "It's just that I don't know how to put it into words. And I don't know if I love you- but I must be very close to doing so."

Remus just smiled, and Macey just couldn't stop herself from kissing him.

* * *

"Great, now I'm going to be the only one without a date!"

"Lily," said Macey, "Please don't make me feel bad. Just because I'm going with Remus doesn't mean that I won't pay attention to you."

"Oh, Macey no," breathed Lily, "I know that you're so happy right now. And I'm just kidding; I'll be fine, I promise." Although inside she felt that the ball was going to make her feel lonely. Especially since today they were going to go buy their dress robes.

"We're going to Hogsmeade right?" asked Amity.

"Yes, we were going to leave but we're waiting for your sister."

Amity groaned, "I don't understand why she just doesn't go with her friends."

"They're fighting, remember."

"That whole story is beginning to feel a bit suspicious, personally."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh, Amity, why would she lie? I'm sure she enjoys hanging out with her friends more than hanging out with us."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

At that very moment Janelle busted into the room, her hair messy and her lipstick slightly smudged, "I'm so sorry! I forgot the time- the staircases started moving- didn't know where to go-

"Relax, Janelle, just fix your lipstick though," said Amity.

Janelle gasped and quickly ran to the bathroom, fixed her appearance, and made her way out so that they could finally go to the village. When they arrived, they automatically went to the most glamorous looking shop. They were all willing to spend many months' allowances on looking stunning for the ball.

"Macey, oh look at this one- it would go beautifully with your eyes," said Janelle, holding up a robe that most certainly would compliment the dark honey tone of her eyes. It was a dark chocolate chiffon robe that had a closed neck and no sleeves. In the back it had a thin opening that started at the button by the neck and ended at the very tip of the end of her back. When she came out of the dressing room everyone 'ooohed' and 'aaaahed.' It was safe to say that she looked absolutely amazing.

"Do you really like it?" she asked shyly, admiring herself in the mirror.

"It looks gorgeous," said Lily.

"Do you think…Remus would like it?" she asked even more quietly.

"Well he'd be _blind_ not to!" cried Amity in mock outrage.

Macey grinned and went to go pay for her dress robe. Meanwhile, Janelle had pulled out a stunning emerald robe with a plunging v-neck and long triangular sleeves.

"Lily Evans," she called, "This robe is calling your name."

Lily looked at the v-neck cautiously, but tried it on anyways. Before coming out, she checked to see that everything was in place, and when she did step out everyone cheered. Lily blushed.

"Lily you look extremely attractive," complimented Amity.

"It's absolutely striking," said Macey, who had just come from the cash register.

"The boy that asks you to the ball will be the luckiest man alive," said Janelle, "And I'm sure you will be asked, Lily, if not, I'll give you one hundred million galleons!"

"We don't have that much money, Janelle," teased Amity, "But I must admit you are fantastic at picking out these robes- get me one!"

Janelle laughed and picked out another robe surprisingly fast. This one was made of white silk and had a halter top with a bare back.

Amity nearly swayed on the spot, "It's perfect! Janelle, I love that you are my sister."

Janelle smiled, "Glad to be of service."

Amity nearly tore down the dressing room door; she changed speedily and came out striking a pose. Everyone laughed and clapped.

"It really does look beautiful, Amity," said Lily.

"Alright, that's good enough for me," she said, "I'm going to buy it."

"Which robe are you getting?" Macey asked Janelle.

"That's a surprise," she said slyly, "You'll see in the ball." And to everyone's wonder, she already had a bag in it with the concealed dress robe inside.

* * *

Sirius had been gone for about an hour and James was not at all wondering where he was. Obviously, he was in some dark corner snogging some girl…Ah, the mysteries of Sirius.

"Hello, Prongs." Sirius strutted in the room, for some reason quite pleased with himself.

"Padfoot, what's gotten in to you?"

"One of the best snogs in my life, that's what," he said, grinning impishly.

"Who was it this time?" said James, not really curious.

"My date to the ball," he said, "You know? I think it's going to be great fun."

James laughed, "I doubt I'll be seeing you much during the ball, then."

Sirius nodded, "When I kiss her it's like nothing I've ever felt before."

James raised an eyebrow, could Sirius, the well known player, finally be slightly serious about a girl?

* * *

A/N: I know the Remus/Macey thing seemed kind of rushed but this is why: they both have never had a boyfriend or girlfriend in their whole lives; they've only liked each other, which is why when they find out that the other likes them back their feelings are so strong and powerful. They've never had someone even remotely close to how they are to one another now. It's something brand new, and they're taking the bull by the horns, basically. Review, please!!


	5. Snape and the Whomping Willow

A/N: A little more T rated than the previous chapters…but I hope you like it anyways :)

* * *

Lily was walking alone down a corridor when suddenly Severus Snape stepped in front of her. Her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch- it was so very obvious that he had a huge crush on her ever since first year. Her plus Snape alone in a dark corridor didn't equal good things.

"Hello Severus," she said nervously.

"Hello Lily," he said, "I was wondering if you wished to join me for a walk down by the lake."

"Er," she said, not knowing how to respond. She didn't want to be rude, plus, what harm could a walk do? "Sure."

Snape offered her an awkward arm and Lily took it reluctantly. And like that, they walked down to the grounds.

James was peering out of the Gryffindor common room window. Suddenly, he saw to shapes linking arms. He pressed his face to the glass and saw that it was Evans and Snape!

"Hey, Padfoot! Look at this," he said, beckoning Sirius over. When he got there he didn't laugh like James had expected him to.

"What's he doing with Lily?"

"Who cares?" laughed James, "This is blackmail for Evans. I've got so much on her now."

"Prongs, shut it," he said, watching them closely; he had always had a protectiveness for Lily, she was one of his good friends. Moreover, he hated Snape.

Lily didn't know what to expect; they had been walking in silence for quite some time now. Suddenly, Snape stopped.

"Lily, I didn't bring you out here for the pure fun of it," he said anxiously.

Lily grimaced inwardly. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'He's going to ask me to the ball!'

"Oh?" said Lily uncertainly.

Sirius's eyes narrowed from atop the tower, he couldn't tell what they were saying, it was too dark.

"Yes," said Snape, "I was wondering…if you- Lily- would like to…accompany me to the ball this Halloween."

"Oh, er, I don't know Severus; I- was planning…on going with the girls," she said lamely.

"But they all have dates. And Lily, I can make you very happy. You just have to trust me," he said quickly, and leaned in closer.

Sirius saw this and started running down to the grounds, James followed, merely for the curiosity of seeing what Sirius would do.

"Severus, please," she said, pressing against the wall, "I'm sorry. I just- I rather we'd be friends."

"Is it that Potter?" he said, his hands balling into fists, "Because I'm a better candidate."

"No," cried Lily, "No it's not _Potter_. Never!"

"Well then," he said, "What's keeping you?"

He leaned in closer, aiming for her lips, and Lily squirmed to try to get away, but he grabbed her wrists. "I might not be as good-looking as Potter, but I believe that I can be a better boyfriend."

Lily shook her head, but Snape leaned in and dug his head into her shoulder, inhaling her scent. She shuddered and struggled, but couldn't get away. Suddenly, to her disgust, he felt him kissing her neck.

"I love you, Lily Evans," he whispered in her ear.

"Snape," she whimpered, "Please- we can be friends. I don't want anything more than that."

"But I do," he moaned, "I know we can make it work, Lily. We'll be great together, you'll see."

Lily shook her head and Snape pressed her against him, and that's when Lily smelled the Firewhisky.

"Snape! You're drunk!" she pleaded, "Please, stop. You don't know what you're doing."

Snape shook his head and leaned in to kiss her. Lily tried to shake him off, but he moved in; she moved her head just in time so that his lips smacked her neck awkwardly. Lily, expecting the worst, instead felt him fall back. Opening her eyes, she saw Sirius on top of him, punching him on the face.

"You _stupid drunk git_!" he cried, getting up, "What is _wrong _with you?!" When he stood up she saw Snape with two black eyes and his nose bleeding.

"_Black_!" he hissed.

"You're drunk, you disgusting maggot!" he roared, "Look what you did to Lily!"

The beating must have sobered him a little, because when he looked up and saw the trembling Lily Evans his eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh, Lily," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He got up to hug her but Lily screamed.

"Get _away_ from me!" she ran to hide behind Sirius.

"You heard her," spat Sirius, "Leave. Now."

Snape stalked off, cursing under his breath. When he left Lily sobbed and hugged Sirius.

"Thank you," she said, "I was so scared."

"If it wasn't for Prongs here spotting you, I don't know what would have happened."

Lily, red and puffy-eyed, looked up at James, "Thank you," she whispered.

James nodded curtly; he felt a twinge of guilt because he had thought that it was funny, he had no idea what had been going on.

Lily gave him a small smile and snuggled under Sirius's arm as he walked her back up to the common room, where everyone was waiting for her. James stayed down though. Why had he felt so guilty when she had looked at him with those eyes? Was it because she looked so helpless and so small? He huffed, what did he care about that Evans, anyways?

But he couldn't help tending to the strange feeling he felt.

* * *

"He _didn't_!" cried Macey.

"He did," said Lily, shuddering.

Amity stifled a giggle and Macey shot her a dark look, "What is so funny about Lily being _harassed_?!"

"That it was by Snape," said Amity, smiling.

Lily thought she saw Macy's lips twitch, but that thought was pushed out from her head when Sirius, James, and Remus landed with a thud- they had just flown in through the open window.

"Knocked him out good, didn't I Lils?" he asked, still outraged.

"Yes, and thank you again," she said, and turning to James she said, "You too."

Macey looked confused and Amity had her mouth open- she had addressed James Potter in a not-cruel way!

"Yeah, well, don't expect anything else from me- it was just lucky that I saw you. I wouldn't save my breath trying to purposely find and save you. You're not worth it. It was Sirius who decided to go and get you- and I still don't know why. I would have left with you with Snivellus for him to do whatever he wanted with you."

James didn't know what had gotten into him; the feeling downstairs had worried him so much that he decided he had to make sure everyone knew how much he hated that Evans.

Lily felt her eyes water, "Get _out!" _she cried. How could Potter say that?! She was worth millions of him! She was worth saving! How could he think of leaving her with Snape?!

Sirius looked the image of pure hatred as he was forced to put James back on his broom and fly out. Remus was left behind. He looked around awkwardly as tears began to silently go down Lily's face who was still in shock from what had happened with Snape. Macey took his hand and led him downstairs, but came back up quickly.

"How could Potter say that?!" Lily cried.

"He's James, he's an insufferable git," said Amity.

"Oh, Lily, don't let him affect you. What's so important about what he thinks anyways?"

"I don't know," Lily said, "It just hurt a lot, thinking that I might have not been able to get away."

Macey hugged her friend, "Lily, Sirius saved you and that's all that mattered. Snape wasn't right in the head; he never is, but especially tonight. Your ok, and that's all that matters. Now go downstairs and show that James that you're worth saving any day."

Lily smiled, "Oh I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"There we go," said Amity, "Now let's go downstairs."

When they reached the common room, they found Sirius yelling at James.

"You are a _horrible person_! What the bloody hell got into you up there?! She's _traumatized _James!"

"Thanks, Sirius. But he's not worth it," said Lily.

Sirius sighed, "You're right. Hey- listen, though, I have a brilliant plan to get back at Snape."

"What is it?" asked Amity.

Sirius leaned in closer so that they could all hear.

"I can't tell you," he whispered.

Amity, Macey, and Lily groaned.

"Of course," said Macey, "Remus want to come with me to the library?"

Remus smiled and threw his arm around her as they walked, kissing her on the cheek.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and the other two girls headed upstairs to go to sleep.

"Ok, Prongs, listen up."

James raised his eyebrows, "I thought I was an insufferable git."

"Oh, get over it- I still think you are for what you did, but I need your help with this prank.

Suddenly James seemed more interested, "Ok, tell me."

"I say we tell Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow tonight."

"_Whaaat_?! Are you crazy?! Tonight's a full moon! He could get killed!"

Sirius shrugged, "You're no fun."

"You're not going to do it are you?" asked James; Sirius didn't answer, "_Are you?_"

"Calm down, will you?"

"Fine. That was a stupid idea, though. I think we just let Snivellus be until, of course, he bothers us- then we can prank him- but still not that prank!"

James went up to bed to get a couple hours of sleep before they had to transform leaving Sirius alone in the common room, who never agreed to not doing the prank.

* * *

Sirius had decided to go for a solo walk around Hogwarts hoping to run into Snape- and he did.

"Black," he jeered, "I know there's something going on right now. There always is. Every full moon you look different- you're waiting for something."

Sirius smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Snape's frown turned into an unmistakable evil grin, "Ha!" he cried, "I was right! I bet it's something terrible- I'll get you expelled, I will. Then I won't have to deal with you and Potter."

"You want Lily to yourself then, basically?" he maliciously teased.

Snape hissed, "Watch yourself."

"If I were you, I _would _be watching myself, especially if you try to get into the Whomping Willow tonight by poking at one of the knobs with the broken branch on the ground."

Snape's eyes widened, "You're hiding something! You're hiding something!" he cried, "I'll find out tonight- you'll be expelled, Black!"

Snape ran off into the corridor, probably getting ready for finally finding out the Marauders' secret.

"Oops," Sirius mumbled happily to himself.

* * *

That night was one of those nights where the Marauders were never in sight. Lily loved these nights. She didn't know what they were up to, and frankly, she didn't care, just as long as she didn't have to deal with that arrogant Potter.

"I don't understand where they go," said Macey worriedly. She and Remus were never apart except for when they slept or went to the bathroom. Little did she know that Remus was now in the midst of painfully transforming into a werewolf.

Amity shrugged, "Me neither, but I think we should enjoy the peace."

"Here, here!" cried Lily happily. She was doing her Charms essay in front of the window and momentarily paused to look out at it. She had a perfect view of the Whomping Willow and at night, she thought, it was a beautiful sight. Suddenly, though, a figure that didn't belong to her regular midnight scene came into view. It was Remus. Surprisingly, he managed to make the tree freeze in time to go down a secret passageway. This, though, was not what scared her. It was Snape who was lurking in the shadows. He was going into the tree, too! She had to find out what was going on, so she ran down to the grounds. She got there with enough time to see Snape use the same branch to pause the tree and slip into the hole. Lily ran, hit the knob, and climbed into the hole in the nick of time- the tree had regained consciousness.

She had not realized James running behind her since he was wearing his invisibility cloak.

"SIRIUS YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" cried James who had just seen Snape and Lily enter the tree from afar. He speedily stopped the branch and went down the passage. The tunnel seemed endless and his heart was racing. What if Remus bit Snape? What if Remus bit Lily? Remus wouldn't be able to live with himself- he'd kill himself! All this hard work of keeping his secret was going to go down the drain.

Finally, to his great relief, he reached the end of the passage and found Lily and Snape arguing. He dared not to say anything else, worried that they might scream and get Remus's attention.

"Snape what are you doing down here?" asked Lily.

"Why did you follow me?" he hissed.

"How did you know to stop the tree?"

"That idiot Black told me- they're hiding something Lily, I know it! He told me!"

"What are you _talking _about?! They're not hiding anything! Let's go back up, please!" Lily begged.

"No," he said stubbornly, "I am going to get them expelled."

"You stupid boy!" she cried, tears filling in her eyes, "I'm scared- let's go back! I came here to help you!"

But Snape instead reached for the trap door and before James was able to say anything Remus, in werewolf form, stood on top of them baring his teeth. Snape's eyes widened and he started to run back to the castle. Lily, however, was rooted to the spot and gave a piercing cry of horror.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried.

James changed into his stag form and reared his antlers, hitting Remus square in the stomach. The werewolf was angry now and he plunged on James, biting him in the neck. James's vision was blurring and the blood was dripping but he ran and jumped, managing to hit Remus in the head with his antlers. The werewolf fell to the floor unconscious. James stumbled and fell, too, but he was still conscious. He unknowingly changed back into his human form and Lily gasped. James was an animagus!

Running up the stairs, she fell next to James. He had saved her life. His pained eyes looked back at her.

"James?" she asked, "James are you ok?" But he wasn't; she saw him clutching his right side and when she removed his hand she almost vomited. There by his ribs was a deep gory bite. Luckily, he had been bitten in animal form, if not…she shuddered.

"James?" she asked again, now panicking, "James talk to me!"

"You called me James…" he whispered.

Everything went black.

* * *

The next morning, James had no idea where he was. All he knew was that the room he was in was bright and that there were voices- loud voices.

"Sirius you egotistic _git!_"

"Look at him! He's in terrible shape!"

"I-I didn't mean it. I didn't think that-

"That's right, Sirius- you _didn't_ think. About anyone else but you, that is. Just thought it was going to be another great prank, did you? Well look what you did! You almost _killed _your best friend!"

"Wait- everyone…I think he's awake."

The voices stopped. James heard muffled steps and opened his eyes. Staring back at him were the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. When everything came into focus, he realized that they were Lily's.

"You called me James."

Lily rolled her eyes, but everyone else in the room took this comment more seriously.

"_What?_" asked Macey incredulously, "Seriously?"

"He was bleeding, I was panicking, there was an unconscious _werewolf_ feet away from me- I don't think I took notice of what I was calling him."

"He saved you again, Lils," said Sirius, "You owe him."

"Hey- he owes her, too! If it wasn't for her carrying him all the way to the hospital wing, then he'd have bled to death!" retorted Macey.

James looked at Lily, who was blushing, and saw for the first time that her robes were stained with blood.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Lily smiled weakly, "Thank you, too."

"I just don't understand what a werewolf was doing in the Shrieking Shack!" cried Amity.

James looked hesitantly at Sirius, but none of them said anything. Finally, James decided it might be best to let them know.

"Look in the bed next to me," he said.

The hospital bed to his right had curtains pulled around it, but Amity, being the most curious pulled them wide apart. And to the girls' horror, especially Macey, there was Remus, sleeping and scarred.

"What happened to him?" cried Macey, who instantly ran over to his bed and grabbed his hand, "Who did this?"

"Macey," said Sirius who went over to put an arm around her, "Remus is a werewolf."

Macey fainted.

"What have you _done_?!" cried the nurse, who had just come in, "_Three_ students in one night! Get out! Out! Out! _Out!!_"

Everyone but James, Remus, and now Macey, scrambled outside.

"That was _Remus_?" Lily croaked.

Sirius nodded solemnly and suddenly heard a crack and felt a searing pain in his left cheek. Lily had slapped him, eyes a little watery.

"What was that for?" he cried.

"You could've hurt Snape. And you could've hurt Remus! Have you no heart? Do you not care for your friends? Look what happened to James! Look what almost happened to me! I could've died! Remus could've died! James could've died! Snape could've died! Look at all the people that could've _died_ Sirius. I hope you're ashamed of yourself."

She walked away, followed by Amity; this left Sirius all alone.

* * *

Later that day James, Remus, and Macey all returned to the common room. Lily gasped when she saw them and hugged Macey saying,

"It's going to be okay, wait for me upstairs?"

Macey nodded quietly before heading to the dormitory. Remus looked up at her longingly, but was interrupted by Lily jumping on him,

"Oh, Remus! I don't care- I really don't! I was so worried, I'm so glad you're okay."

Remus smiled feebly, "I just hope Macey…" Lily nodded, she understood.

Then she stood in front of James- both didn't know how to greet each other so they shook their hands awkwardly,

"Thanks again," she said.

"You too," said James; and for the first time, he couldn't stop staring at her; her green eyes were like whirlpools, they just sucked you in, and in, and in…

"Hello?"

"Oh- yeah- thanks," said James stupidly, and he went to go sit down with Sirius, who was already surprisingly forgiven.

Lily went to head upstairs followed by Amity. They were both worried about Macey.

"Macey?" Lily said as she came through the door; she found her friend sitting on her bed, staring out of the window, "Macey, are you okay?"

Macey looked at Lily with tears in her eyes and smiled, "I still love him," she croaked. Lily went down and hugged her as tears began streaming down Macey's face, "Lily, I don't think I can ever stop loving him. I don't care if he's a werewolf- he's Remus. He's _my _Remus."

"Go tell him that," Lily whispered, "He's worried."

Macey nodded and got up, looking back at Lily, she mouthed, "Thank you."

From there, she sprinted down the stairs and threw herself on Remus who consequently fell off the couch, Macey landing comfortably on top of him.

He smiled, "Macey I-

"I love you, Remus," she said smiling, "I love you werewolf or not."

Remus couldn't help but laugh, "I love you too, Mace."

He then put her face in his hands and kissed her, then they got up and headed to the library together for more "privacy."

Lily smiled, finally relaxed, and slumped down on the couch. She looked at everyone going about regular nighttime activities. Her gaze came upon James who was staring somewhat moodily at the fire. Then a thought popped into her mind…

'James Potter actually doesn't seem so bad.'

* * *

A/N: Viola! Longest chapter so far! Seven pages! :) I'm proud- so go review! P.S. The next chapter will be the mascarade ball, so I'm expecting it to be pretty lengthy ;)


	6. The Masquerade Ball

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to post! I was just trying to look for a Beta, but I always had problems communicating with them at the end, so I think I'm going to go solo :) Read, Enjoy, Review! **Please, tell me what you think since this is the climax point of the story!**

* * *

It was safe to say that the day of the ball was hectic and consequently extremely chaotic. All of Hogwarts was buzzing with talk of who was going with who and what they were wearing. Yet, Lily couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed, seeing as no one had asked her; at least no one presentable.

When Lily asked her friends why they thought it might be they just smiled.

"Oh Lily," said Amity, "You have just been playing hard to get all of these years, so the guys want the easy ones. You're not easy, you're special."

Macey smiled and nodded.

"Why do they do that?" asked Lily, "Why are they so lazy?"

"That's the mystery of boys," said Macey, "Sometimes they're just too thick to see the beauty in front of them." Remus wrapped an arm around her protectively and kissed her on the cheek and then leaned his head on her shoulder and Macey leaned hers on top of his.

Lily felt a pang in her stomach; she wanted something like they had; something special and something that would last forever. She wanted a guy to have eyes only for her, just like Remus and Macey. She wanted to be able to say something stupid and not feel embarrassed in front of him. She wanted someone to hold her when she was scared and someone to laugh with her when she was happy. Why was it so hard for her to find happiness with a guy? She sighed, knowing the answer. It had been in first year; the foolish eleven year old that she was had fallen for a gorgeous second year by the name of Michael Ellington. That time she had worn her heart on her sleeve and tried vainly to get his attention. Every day she'd even risk skipping classes to catch him in the halls (although she never _really_ did skip). When he walked passed her, she'd purposely bump into him just so that he would look down at her and mumble an apology. That, she remembered, would make her day. During Valentine's Day she had sent him a card, and dared by Macey, had even signed it. During breakfast she remembered her heart being in her throat as his owl swooped down with the glittering pink envelope. She saw his friends snickering as he opened it. And when he did, the paper fairies flew out of it and formed a heart that shot mini-fireworks out from the sides that came together to form the words: _Happy Valentine's Day. _Oh, but when he read the name at the bottom was even more embarrassing. It had taken many 'bumping-into's, but he knew who she was. Right then and there he had raised his head and their eyes had locked. Not for long though, because Lily blushed furiously, turning almost as red as her hair, and hid under the table. The laughs of his friends had boomed in her ears and all she remembered after that was wet; she had cried the rest of the day. It was the most horrible and embarrassing moment in her whole life. To make it even worse, Michael had come to look for her. Surprisingly, he had found her; she was in the library, feeling much less soggy. Without her knowing, he had slipped into the seat beside her.

"I thought it was sweet," he had said. Lily at the time had panicked, turned over, seen his face way too close to her own, and nearly toppled off of her chair. Michael chuckled and swung an arm over her shoulder- Lily remembered and thought why he had tried so hard to make her feel even worse.

"I d-don't know what y-you're talking about," she had replied, trying very hard to keep her voice steady.

"That valentine," he said. Lily remembered her hairs on the back of her neck tingling; she remembered how much she had liked it.

"Thank you," she had said promptly. Michael smiled, and to her pleasure and surprise, kissed her on the cheek. He left the library after that, and had also left Lily in a state of perfect bliss. The guy she had admired from afar had kissed her on the cheek! Not nearly as good as on the lips, but good enough. The rest of the day had gone smoothly, and at night, Lily had decided to take a stroll and reminisce about the wonder that had happened in the Library that day. She knew it was wrong to wander off at night, but she had been so happy that she hadn't even thought of the consequences. The night was calm and silent for the most part, until Lily came upon a door and heard what sounded like struggling. Someone was getting attacked! This was what she had always feared: attacks in Hogwarts; attacks near her. Panicking, she didn't know whether to go tell a teacher or solve the problem herself. Then she thought, though, if she chose to tell a teacher, they would know that she had been wandering off on her own. Her dreams of becoming a prefect could be ruined! So, naïve little Lily decided she could take on the bad guy with a Stunning Charm she had learned recently. Trembling, her hand reached for the doorknob, the sounds still echoing from inside. She opened the door, fearing the worst, but what she saw was far more terrible than that. Inside the door, which led into a small closet, was Michael Ellington wrapped around a third year girl. The girl had shrieked and Michael had looked at Lily, raised an eyebrow, and continued on kissing the girl while Lily just stood there. It was safe to say that Michael had been "ahead" even at a young age. Confused and young Lily had slammed the door, ran up to the dormitory and had cried the rest of the night. Since then, she had never been able to look him in the eyes.

"So," said Remus, tearing Lily away from what was becoming a bad memory, "What stunning outfit do you plan on wearing?"

"Ah, love," said Macey, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Remus smiled and kissed her; Lily felt that pang again.

Sirius and James suddenly came and sat down next to them, followed closely by Peter and Janelle.

"So, sis, who are you taking to the dance?" asked Amity, earnestly curious.

"Er- no one," she said quickly, avoiding her sister's eyes.

One of them coughed, and Amity looked at her sister very suspiciously.

"If it's some perverted prat you better know that I'll beat him senseless if he even touches you," warned Amity.

Janelle's gaze dropped to the scrambled eggs being served and quietly said, "I know."

Sirius smiled, "Don't get too rough on him, Amity."

Amity shot him a dark look, "If I find that the guy my sister is going with is a pervert than you better believe that he's going to be in deep pain for a long time. Whoever that unlucky git is should start running."

Sirius lifted his hands in mock defense, "Don't go bursting a vein on him."

Amity rolled her eyes but James laughed. Remus stood up and pulled Macey with him, hugging her around the middle as they walked off towards the library. Remus turned his head to smile at the group as they left and Sirius winked at him.

"Ah, Moony in love," said James.

"I think it's sweet," Lily retorted.

"Sure it's sweet, but all they do is stuff their tongues down the other's throat," he said playfully.

"Oy, there's nothing wrong with that!" cried Sirius.

Amity laughed, "You are so shallow."

Sirius winked at Janelle and she giggled.

"I think their lucky to have each other," said Lily quietly.

James pretended to gag and Sirius sniggered.

Lily looked livid, "Just because _you _don't care about relationships doesn't mean everyone else is off snogging all the girls in Hogwarts!"

"Well- I-sure hope-you're not," said James in between laughs.

Lily groaned, "You insensitive piece of filth! Why don't you take something seriously for once?! All you do is laugh and snog and laugh and snog! You are insignificant! You'll never ever going to have someone love you, Potter!"

James stopped laughing, "What do you care, anyways, Evans?"

"I care because I'm forced to hang out with you since we have the same friends! Believe me, Potter, that if I had the choice I'd be _far _away from _you_! You and your stupid jokes and your stupid lifestyle! You're never going to get anywhere in life! Never!"

James glared at her, "So what? Do you think _grades _are all that matter?! How about personality?! People skills?! Because you have none of those, Evans, so if you think to get far in life- get a reality check! Sure, you'll get a job- but you won't get far if you don't have the stuff!"

Lily was furious, "The _STUFF_?! The _STUFF_, Potter?! What _stuff_ exactly are you talking about?! Because if it's a good thing then you sure don't bloody have it!"

James stood up, "You're a waste of time Evans. To anyone. How about you go brood in a corner about your ninety-eight. Go on! Brood! Brood because you're not perfect! Nobody's perfect, you prick! And you especially are _far _from it!"

Lily felt her lip quivering as he stalked off.

"Oh, Lily," started Amity, but Lily had started to run off towards their common room, determined to not let anyone see her cry.

* * *

That Potter always knew exactly what to say, and that bothered her so much. Why did he have to be so unbearable? Why couldn't he just go away? That way she would be in peace and would be able to live her life without having to get in a row every day during breakfast. That stupid git ruined her bloody day. Just his arrogant look was enough to make you extremely unpleasant.

Lily sighed and rolled over on her bed, facing the window. To her annoyance she saw Potter flying around those _stupid_ Quidditch posts on his _stupid_ broom. Everything he did was _stupid_. She was above that- Lily Evans was above James Potter. Smiling to herself reassuringly, she got up from her bed and headed down to the common room, where Amity was.

"Lily?"

Lily smiled, "I'm fine, really. It was nothing- I shouldn't let that stupid prat get to me, is all."

Amity nodded, hugging her friend, "He can be quite agonizing sometimes, can't he?"

Lily laughed, "Yes, he can. That thick head of his can't get anything in or out but Quidditch and stupidity."

Amity grinned and was about to say something but Drake came down from the dormitory and beckoned her over.

"You're sure your ok?" she asked; Lily nodded, and so Amity went to Drake who kissed her gently on the forehead before grabbing her hand and walking her out.

* * *

It was exactly one hour and a half before the ball and all three girls were getting ready. Lily, for once, did not know what to do with herself. Her mind was completely lost for ideas on how to do her hair and what accessories to wear. Never had she worried so much about her appearance- it was always a simple ponytail and her regular pearl earrings. What else could she do? It was then that Amity came in to the room, the most perfect timing.

"Oh, Lily, do you need help?" she asked.

Lily blushed, embarrassed to be seen being unapt at thinking of a hairstyle, but she nodded anyways; Amity laughed.

"Well don't worry, we have plenty of time," she said as she stood behind Lily, playing with loose strands of her beautiful red hair, "Do you want it up or down?"

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, "I think I want both?"

Amity smiled, "That we can do."

It took no longer than half an hour to do her hair, and when Lily was finally allowed to look at herself, she was stunned. Amity had managed to pull back some of Lily's hair into a silky half-ponytail with a couple of strands to frame her pretty face. The rest of her hair had been made into loose waves that draped over her shoulders.

"Wow," she breathed, "I could have never done it with out you."

"Oh but you could've," said Amity, "I just have that little extra edge."

Smiling, she headed out of the bathroom to change into her dress robes and Lily followed. Soon she found herself in a dormitory filled with four striking girls in the most beautiful dress robes available in Hogsmeade. They were all wearing the same ones they had bought, in addition to Nadia who was wearing a bright fuchsia piece. They all smiled brightly at one another- they were all so excited. Rarely had Hogwarts hosted a ball, the only one they had heard of in their time was one where they still weren't allowed to go, seeing that they were only in first year.

Macey suddenly gave Lily a strong hug.

"Macey?" she asked.

"Oh, Lily!" she cried, "All of this makes me think that after this year we only have one more year together!"

"Macey, shh," Lily said, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "Look, tonight is going to be wonderful. You have a great boyfriend, Macey, no one can deny that; you look brilliant; we're going to have a great time, and no matter what, we will never forget each other. There is no way that we're going to lose touch. We'll be together forever- remember that promise that we made to each other, Macey? That we would watch our kids grow up together?"

Macey smiled weakly, wiping a tear gently from her cheek.

"And," Lily continued, "How we planned that we would have one boy and one girl so that they would get married? That way we'd be related. We're going to grow old together, Macey, don't you ever doubt that."

Macey gave one last sob before hugging her friend.

"Oh, Lily, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Lily smiled, "You too, Mace- now stop crying, you're going to get your make up messed up," she teased.

Amity just looked up from her place, smiling. How she wished to have the close bond that they had. She hadn't always been their friend, she remembered. The older Gryffindors had demeaned her to be an outcast, but Lily and Macey took her in during second year when her potions pot had exploded and caused great warts to sprout on her face. They were the only ones who were there to shield her from all the laughing. Lily draped her cloak over Amity's face while Macey led her blindly out of the room, in which the potions master was even cracking a smile. It was safe to say that it had not been a good day for Amity- but ever since then the three had been inseparable.

"Well," said Amity, "I think we must be off, don't you?"

Lily nodded and Macey grinned, "Oh I'm so excited!"

And for all three of them there was good reason to be.

* * *

They reached the bottom of the common room, greeted by their dates' wide grins- all except for Lily of course, who felt awkward climbing down the stairs with no one there to greet her properly.

Remus kissed Macey, intertwining his hand with hers. Amity positively snogged her date, Drake, before they came up to breathe air and linked arms. Lily just stood there, hands playing with the sleeves of her robe.

"You look very pretty tonight."

Lily turned around blushing to see Sirius looking at her with a smile, "Thank you, Sirius. And who are _you _going with?" She was surprised to see him so clean-cut. He was wearing all black dress robes and a bright red mask.

"That, Lily, is a surprise."

Lily smiled tenderly at her friend, "Ah, Sirius, you better not have chosen some easy slut."

Sirius shrugged, smiling, "I might surprise you."

Lily looked at him quizzically before being beckoned over by her friends and their dates. Sirius humorously blew her a kiss before she left the common room and made her way towards the Great Hall. It was safe to say, that the walk over was quite uncomfortable for Lily. Both couples were very lovey-dovey, holding hands and kissing each other. Remus even attempted to drag Macey into a closet, but she pulled him out and insisted they go to the ball…first. They reached the doors and they all began pulling out their masquerade masks. When they looked around, they all smiled, hardly recognizing each other even though the masks only covered their eyes. It was true then, Lily thought, that the eyes were not only the window to the soul, but what truly defined a person's face.

Everyone breathed deeply before swinging open the doors and entering a magnificently decorated Great Hall. The ceilings were draped in banners and streamers of blue, green, and black. Fairies flew around them creating a magical glow that cast upon the masked students' faces. It was the most breathtaking sight Lily had seen yet. The music was great and loud and almost everyone was dancing. Amity's date put a hand on her lower back and walked her out to the dance floor. Macey and Remus stayed behind.

"Are you going to be ok if we go dance?" asked Macey kindly.

Lily felt embarrassed, "Oh- yes, Macey. I'll go mingle," she added lightheartedly.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since the two couples had left to the dance floor and all Lily had done was talk to some boys that had come up to her flirtatiously. She'd managed to get rid of them eventually. Other than that, she'd been standing by the punchbowl, dancing alone to the music.

Then, something happened- or better yet, _someone_ happened.

"Hello."

Lily turned around, spilling some of the punch from her cup, to see a very handsome face staring back at her- half of it covered by a simple black mask, "Hello."

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked suddenly.

Lily was taken aback by such a question, "Oh- well, I don't know."

He gave her a crooked smile, "Yes you do."

Lily became irritated, "How do you know, anyways? Maybe I like standing by the punch bowl. _Maybe _I'm waiting for someone."

The boy shrugged, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Lily was shocked to be asked but to her surprise she said, "Yes."

He led her graciously to the dance floor, and with one hand he grabbed her hand and he placed the other on the lower part of her back. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul as he stared at her fondly.

"I don't think the person that you were waiting for would be too happy when they find out that I've taken you away," he said teasingly.

Lily blushed and turned away, completely blown away by the attraction she could feel towards this masked stranger. Then, she realized that she too was wearing a mask. She was hidden towards the outside world and she could be anyone she wanted to be. Feeling the sudden rush of adrenaline, she knew that tonight was a night where she could be free and let lose without worrying about everyone would say when Lily Evans did this or that. Tonight she wasn't Lily Evans- she wasn't anyone.

With this in mind, she looked at her handsome stranger in the eyes and said, "Take me somewhere we can be alone."

The boy smiled, "Now you want to go somewhere with me? I'm flattered."

Lily giggled, "I want to get to know you. You came out of nowhere and just said hello. I have no idea who you are."

"Maybe I'd like to keep it that way," he said, his hazel eyes twinkling. Lily's emerald eyes returned the gesture.

"Come on- I never do this type of thing, come with me."

Lily grabbed his hand and the boy followed her out into the corridor and out onto the grounds. They sat down on a vacant bench and stayed quiet for a while.

"Didn't you want to get to know me?" he asked.

Lily smiled.

* * *

The other two couples were having a fantastic time in the Great Hall and neither had noticed Lily leaving with the stranger.

Macey was dancing with Remus, her hands swung over his neck when Sirius entered the Great Hall (fashionably late) hand in hand with a beautiful date. When Macey turned and saw this, she was stunned. The girl had gleaming dark blue robes that shined and shimmered when the light hit them, and she was wearing a glittering silver mask with pointed ends. Sirius looked positively smug as he saw the other guys drooling over his date. Remus and Macey walked up to him, followed closely by curious Amity and Drake, which had both just come back from snogging the other.

"Hello ladies," said Sirius as he saw how interested the group was.

"Hello, Sirius- who's this?" asked Macey kindly, smiling at the girl.

Sirius bent down and whispered something in the girl's ear, who seemed to hesitate, but then began to remove her mask. To everyone's utter shock, the girl was Janelle.

"Janelle?! I _knew _the guy was a pervert! I warned you Sirius!" cried Amity who attempted to take a swing at Sirius's face, but was held back by Drake. Her eyes at first seemed to emit rage, but if you looked closer, there was also a hint of sadness.

"Come on, sweetheart," whispered Drake, "Let's go. Let your sister have some fun."

He turned her around from the waist and kissed her passionately right then and there. Amity complied, and Drake led them onto the dance floor, their lips still locked. When they reached the dance floor, though, Amity's eyes kept straying to her sister and Sirius, while Drake tried endlessly to capture her attention.

Macey smiled at Janelle, "Well, enjoy yourselves." Remus then led her back to the dancing as well.

When the couples had left, Sirius looked down at Janelle, smiling naughtily, "See? I told you it wouldn't be so horrible."

Janelle grinned and kissed him fervently, Sirius pressed her against him.

Janelle moved back, "Sirius?"

"Mmm?" he said distractedly, trying to kiss her again.

"I'm glad people know about us now."

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah."

Janelle laughed, "You're such a stud."

He kissed her again, and they weren't seen throughout the whole dance.

* * *

"You are one of the most interesting girls I have ever met."

Lily laughed, "Oh, please- I'm very dull."

The guy shook his head, "Are you serious? You're amazing."

There was an awkward silence as both realized what he had just said.

"Thanks," said Lily appreciatively.

"Would you like to dance with me again? I think you enjoyed it the last time," he said.

Lily looked around, "There's no music," and then she realized what he was doing, and laughed, "You are so cheesy. Always, the couple dances with no music and find themselves falling in love."

His gaze bore into hers and she felt stripped of any barriers she had ever put around her. This felt so real, so perfect, yet she didn't know who he was.

Suddenly, he broke the silence, "You're calling my moves cheesy. Always the flatterer, you are." He smiled.

"Oh don't be silly."

"Please," he said playfully, "You're spoiling me."

Lily laughed, "It's so weird how you make me laugh."

He looked at her strangely, "Weird? Why?"

Lily looked down at her hands, "It's just- I don't know who you are and I'm really falling for you and I think that it's a bad thing since you're covered by a mask. And even after all that conflict going on in my brain, you still manage to make me laugh. How do you do that?" Lily was surprised that she was pouring her feelings out to this stranger- why was it that he made her feel so comfortable? Why was it that her mask made her feel so comfortable, too?

The boy shrugged. "Maybe we're meant to be," he said, eyes twinkling.

Lily laughed again, but not as loudly, "Maybe."

"So," he said, "You don't want to dance romantically with no music?"

Lily grinned, but shook her head.

"Then what about…" He was leaning in closer, he placed his hand on her cheek. Lily felt a tingle race down her spine- he was going to kiss her…closer, she felt his breath…closer, their lips brushed, Lily's head was spinning, but yet, she pulled away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It just feels odd, kissing someone I don't even know."

"But you do know me, I think," he said, "I know we haven't spent that much time together, but I feel like I know you. I can relax more and say things with you that I would never say to anyone else. I don't know why and I don't know how. I can't explain it."

Lily nodded, completely understanding what he was feeling. She, too, had been able to spill out the answer to any question he had asked and had felt one hundred percent confident about it. Normally she wouldn't do this type of thing- but it was something about the mask she wore. It gave her a confidence, a liberty to do things she always wanted to do. What was stopping her from kissing this boy? What was stopping her, even, from locking themselves up in a broom cupboard and…Well, _she_ was stopping herself. She was stopping herself because although she very much wanted to, she still knew it was wrong. It was wrong to let herself loose like this; moreover with a guy she didn't know. She had been taught differently.

"Believe me, it's hard," she finally said, "But I have a feeling that it's not the right thing to do."

The guy just stared at her, with a look that mixed understanding with sadness and disappointment. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"I understand," he said, "And I believe, if we were meant to be together, that we will be. We'll find each other again, except next time, without masks."

Lily felt her throat constrict; she didn't want to loose the happiness that she had found in simply talking with this wonderful boy. But she found herself nodding anyways.

She wouldn't follow him, she thought; that would give who he was away. And as he said, if they were meant to be, they would find each other.

Oh how she hoped that they would.

* * *

She arrived in the common room before anyone else and ran up to her dormitory. Could it really be that she had fallen in love in two hours with a total stranger? How was that even _possible_? It wasn't, she decided. Almost angrily, she thought of this boy and how he had bewitched her so magically, and so quickly. Yet, she thought, she wasn't in love. It was just a crush…a really big, takes over your life, type of crush. Who was this boy, anyways? More importantly, did he feel the same way? The same urge to go back to her and just hold her. The same feeling of loneliness now that they were not together, talking so easily, as if they had known each other for years? Suddenly, Lily heard flapping by her window, and opened it to see an owl fly in holding a letter. Surprised, she reached out and grabbed it, the owl flying away. It was only when she opened it and read it that her heart skipped a beat- it was _him_.

_I miss you already._

_I don't know why but I feel like a part of me is missing. It's so strange that I can feel so strongly about you. It's even stranger that I find it so easy to tell you. I guess I just have the confidence that you may feel the same way about me. It was obvious that we had something when we first met. Even when I tapped you to introduce myself, I felt almost a surge of electricity as I did so. This…feeling I have for you is so strong, yet I don't know what to make of it. Is it love? Or is it simply lust? I know there's a difference, and I really don't want to make a mistake in choosing the wrong one. So please, bear with me. Until we meet, I wish for us to write letters, at least to keep in touch, because I know that at least I won't be able to stand not hearing from you after such an amazing night. Then, maybe, with time, I'll realize if I truly might feel something real for you. Fate has a twisted way of doing things sometimes; but I'm sure that it has planned for our paths to cross one day. _

Lily sighed dreamily, rubbing the letter tenderly.

"I wish fate would hurry up," she thought to herself.

* * *

Macey and Amity arrived almost an hour later, and Lily could not wait to tell them both about what had just happened. Both listened attentively, although ever since she had entered, Amity had been unusually quiet.

"You didn't," said Macey, a smile creeping up on her face.

Lily grinned, "I did. I surprised myself, let me tell you; I'd never do that!"

Macey sighed, "Bless those bloody seventh year girls who decided to do this ball. Lily, I'm proud of you. You showed yourself for once, without being afraid of what people would think of you."

Lily shrugged, "I felt free, you know? Wearing that mask gave me a sense of mystery and excitement. I could be anyone I want- yet, I was myself, someone I'm not normally, although I should be."

Macey beamed, "Oh, Lily, your finally coming out of your shell! See, you weren't afraid of being yourself, and now look. You're in love."

Lily's eyes widened. "Macey, I'm not in love," she decided, but then added, "Oh, I don't know."

Macey hugged her friend, resting her chin comfortingly on Lily's head, "You'll know eventually, Lily. You always do."

"Do you want to see his letter?" asked Lily shyly.

"A letter? Of course I do!" said Macey excitedly.

Lily took out the piece of paper and opened unfolded it, where Macey read it all.

"Ooh, he sounds brilliant."

Lily grinned, "Do you think so?"

Macey nodded.

"What do you think, Amity?" asked Lily; but Amity had already fallen asleep.

Or at least, it seemed so. Amity was now actually trying her hardest not to cry. Both Lily and Macey were getting their happy endings; but what about her? Sure, she had Drake, a great and dazzling guy. If so, why had she felt such sadness when she saw her sister kissing Sirius? Sure, she had always felt an attraction towards him, he was an attractive guy after all. Maybe, though, these recent years of being his true friend had led her to like more than his looks. Her heart pained at the thought. Why did he have to do this to her? She thought that she was stronger than the drooling girls that followed him around. She _was _stronger. But could she really like her sister's boyfriend? No; if anything, that was a reason not to. She couldn't possibly do that to Janelle, who was finally happy; especially since she had been feeling like an outcast when her friends were fighting. Janelle needed positive relationships right now and Amity couldn't take that away from her. Plus, she herself had Drake- a wonderful guy. Why couldn't she be happy with him? She could, and she would. She loved him, didn't she?

Yet, the guilt crept from behind, whispering to her, saying, 'You can't keep lying to yourself, or to him.'

* * *

James was in his dormitory, playing with his simple black mask; tonight it had done him some real good, he thought. He had expected to find an easy girl, snog, and move on with his life. Yet, he had found a different type of girl. One that made him want to wait before doing anything hasty, and that was saying something. This night had been so wonderful with her; it had felt so easy to talk with her. This girl seemed so perfect, so right. How could he live with not talking to her after having such an incredible night? It was a given that he had sent her a letter, and tried his bloody best to make it sound just like he was feeling. He only hoped he got one back soon; that, he thought, would surprisingly be what would pull him through the days to come- hearing from her. This girl was truly spellbinding.

And to think, what would the world say when they found out that the famous James Potter had fallen for a girl without even kissing her?


	7. That Bloody Mistletoe!

A/N: Chapter's not so long…I had a bit of writer's block with this one since I really wanted to do the next one which I think is really intense :) So read, enjoy, and be patient for Chapter # 8. Oh- and one more thing. _**Review!!**_

* * *

It was the day before Christmas and it had been almost two months since Lily and James had be unknowingly writing to each other. Slowly, they were getting deeper feelings towards the other, and eventually all they could think about was their secret admirer.

Sirius was sitting on one of the common room couches with Janelle lying over his lap; he was stroking her hair gently.

"You know," he said suddenly, "I think I have a real brilliant prank for Christmas this year."

Janelle opened her eyes and smiled, "A prank? On Christmas? Seriously?"

Sirius grinned, and Janelle rolled her eyes, but he said, "Yes. I am _very _sirius. Want to know what it is?"

Janelle sat up and kissed him on the cheek, "Humor me."

"Ok, here it is," he said quiet excitingly, "I was thinking of charming mistletoe on top of James and Lily."

Janelle laughed loudly, and Sirius looked at her, mildly hurt.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"You're crazy. If you do that, you're a dead man," she said, "I personally don't want to be dating a corpse, thanks."

Sirius kissed her, "You won't be dating a corpse. But I think it will be quite amusing for the time being. There's this really great charm that I've figured out that not only makes the mistletoe follow the person it's on- but it acts like a magnet to the other person!"

"Oh, Merlin," said Janelle, "That was very creative, though, let me tell you that. You're brilliant when you want to be."

"Oh, don't swell up his ego more than it already is," said Lily, who had just walked into the room.

Janelle jumped and Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, so as to not make it so obvious that they had been talking about her.

Janelle laughed shakily, "I guess so."

Lily looked suspicious, "What's going on?"

Sirius smiled and was quick to reply, "You interrupted our kissing."

Lily didn't seem convinced, but thought better than to argue. She sat down on a spare chair and Janelle looked perturbed. At that moment, James strutted into the common room, looking quite full of himself.

"Hello, Padfoot," he said.

"Why, Prongs, have you been snogging?" asked Sirius, very familiar to the look of satisfaction of James's face.

"I, actually, have not," he replied, much to the surprise of everyone. "I'm saving up for someone special."

Lily's head perked up momentarily out of pure curiosity, but then she continued reading a book she found on the table, remembering she didn't care.

"You're lying," said Sirius.

"I'm not," said James, "Is it so hard to think that I've found a serious girlfriend?"

"But you haven't," he said, "I doubt it."

James sighed, "Well, not _yet_. But she's great. I'll bet she's a great kisser- and then you'll be sorry, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned, "I'll never care about any other girl while this one's around." He kissed Janelle on the lips, right when Amity was coming down the stairs. Nobody noticed though, seeing as though she went right back up to her dormitory.

* * *

It was around seven o'clock at night that Lily first felt the strong tug coming from her back. She was walking to the library to get done on some of her homework when she felt that a rope was lassoed around her middle. Screaming, she was pulled by an invisible force out of the library. She struggled and pulled at her shirt, trying to see if she could feel the rope, but there was nothing. Students in the hallway looked at her as if she was crazy, but Lily knew she wasn't. There was something pulling her! Now she was going down hallways and stairs, completely at a loss of control over her actions. It was then that the force brought her to the grounds and started shoving her towards the empty Quidditch field.

"What-are-you-_doing_?!" she cried, digging her ankles into the soil. But it was no use. This force had more power than she did. After five minutes of finally giving up, she finally saw her destination: a seat on the bleachers next to James Potter, who was looking very upset. Ugh! How she hated him! What had he done _now_?! Was this all _his _fault?! She was about ready to explode!

It was when she was sat next to him that she finally did.

"POTTER! What is the _meaning_ of this?!" she cried, tied down to the seat by that stupid force.

James glared at her and pointed above his head. There, to Lily's horror, was a mistletoe. She nearly gagged.

"Oh, shut it," he snapped.

"What did you _do_?" she gasped in disbelief.

"I didn't do any of this you git! But I can bloody well guess who it was."

"Who? Who did it?! I'll kill them! I'll bloody kill them!" she cried, standing up, but the force just pulled her down again with a thud.

"Mr. Black," said James.

"Sirius?" said Lily, "But _why_?!"

James shrugged, "I suppose he thought it might be amusing."

"Amusing? I don't find this the _least bit amusing_!"

"Well you can't do anything about it by freaking out. I've figured out that it's not just a regular mistletoe. It's a special one, kudos to Sirius for finding one like this, the prick."

"What do you mean it's not a regular one?" asked Lily worriedly. Would it give them some sort of…_disease_?

"I mean that, yes, it will stay above my head; but also it will attract you like a magnet. Until we kiss, of course. Which- as long as I can help it- won't happen."

Lily felt slightly hurt, but only for a second. "Well- I don't want to kiss you either, Potter."

Stubbornly, she crossed her arms in front of her and sat facing away from James, her middle section vibrating slightly as if the force wanted to turn her directly to James. Suddenly she felt that vigorous tug again and lost her balance, causing her to fall down two rows of bleachers. She groaned in pain as her lower back started to throb.

"You're very clumsy," said James, who had apparantely gotten up and begun to walk.

"You _imbecile_!" she hissed, the pain still obvious in her voice.

"It's not my fault that you aren't balanced."

"Not _balanced_?! I'm tied to you with an invisible rope, for Merlin's sake! How the bloody hell do you expect me to keep my balance if you're moving all over the place without me knowing?!" she bellowed, having already gotten up.

James shrugged, "I thought you were a little know-it-all."

Lily was shaking because of how mad she was- how could she be _stuck _to _Potter_?! Sirius was going to be killed. Then the most aggravating question came into her mind.

"WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?!" she screamed, causing birds from the Forbidden Forest to fly out of their trees.

James found this very funny and started to laugh. He clutched his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. Lily kicked him (hard), and this time it was he who fell down rows of bleachers. When he stopped tumbling down he landed face up on one of the bleachers, breathing heavily. He rubbed his shoulder and closed his eyes. This was going to be a pain.

He got up and sat down, Lily unwillingly being dragged next to him.

"You have no sense," he said seriously.

"Me? _I _have no sense? Coming from _you_? Oh, please Potter. Don't even start."

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm senseless?"

"Yes you're senseless, Potter! You're an arrogant, selfish and annoying ugly arse!"

"Well you're stuck up, pathetic, irritating little prick!"

"I can't stand this! I don't know how, but we're going to get out of this! Right now!"

James raised an eyebrow, "And how do you plan on doing that, you lunatic?"

"I'm not a lunatic."

James lips twitched, but he didn't laugh, somewhat afraid of Lily kicking him down the bleachers again.

"I can't stand you," she said.

"Me neither. So I'm going to sleep," he said, "That way I don't have to listen to your crazy antics. Goodnight."

And so James laid himself across one of the bleachers, but Lily shook him awake.

"Why don't we just go to the common room?"

James rolled his eyes, "Sirius put a charm around the field so that we couldn't get out. Goodnight."

As he laid back down Lily looked at him, her mouth wide open. Sirius had done _what_?!

That night, Lily couldn't sleep; but James could. She wanted to get out of here so bad. She'd do anything. She wanted the comfort of her own bed. She wanted the warmth of the inside. It was freezing out here and she had to wrap her arms around her to keep whatever body heat she had left. Ok, she was going to leave. But there was only one way. She would have to kiss James Potter right now. While he was sleeping.

Lily crept in front of him and knelt down, her face in front of his. She grimaced. Why did she have to kiss the guy she hated? And why was this so fun for Sirius if he wasn't even here to witness it? His wicked and mysterious mind…Lily took in one deep breath and leaned in.

When her lips met his, she felt almost like a shock went surging through her body. She just wanted to stay there forever. But then she felt something trickling down her back- it was the mistletoe; it had disintegrated. It was bittersweet, she thought, but she didn't know why.

Yet, before she could have one more doubt about what had just happened, she ran down the bleachers and into the castle, where she went into her dormitory and had a restless sleep.

Little did she know that James had been awake the whole time and had felt the same powerful feeling that she had.


	8. A NotSoMerry Christmas

A/N: The confrontation! All I'm going to say now is: **REVIEW!! :)**

* * *

Lily woke up the next day and looked outside her window; it was snowing and the grounds had been layered in white. Smiling, she quickly put on her morning robe, excited to go open her presents. It was safe to say Christmas was her favorite holiday.

When she got downstairs everyone was waiting for her as they chatted animatedly next to a big pile of presents.

"Lily!" cried Macey when she saw her friend climbing down the stairs.

Lily grinned and plopped down next to her, eager to see what everyone had gotten each other.

Lily first opened her gift from Sirius which was,

"Lingerie?" asked Lily, her eyes skeptical. The skimpy golden fabric could hardly be considered clothing.

Sirius laughed, "Just kidding, Lily." And with a flick of his wand he turned the "ensemble" into a beautiful golden quill with embedded emeralds.

Lily gasped, "Oh, Sirius, its wonderful!"

Sirius smiled and Lily began to open the present from Remus which was a very thick book called _A History of Unicorns: Beautiful Beasts_.

Lily smiled, "I love it; I'm going to read it straight away."

Everyone continued opening their presents along with Lily, who also got a beautiful charm bracelet from Macey and cute earrings from Amity and Janelle. When everyone had opened their presents and dispersed around the common room or to breakfast, Lily stayed behind to pick up the left over wrapping paper. There, she saw that one present had been left unopened- and it was addressed to her in familiar handwriting.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was from her admirer.

When she got to her dormitory she started to slowly tear the wrapping paper, hoping to save it. Eventually, though, she got to a point where she couldn't take the suspense, and instead took to ripping it off. Underneath it was a medium-sized green velvet box.

Opening it, she saw a beautiful golden braided chain; and hanging from it was a golden key carved with intricate patterns of roses. She put it on carefully and admired it from the bathroom mirror- it was perfect.

When she got back to her bed she started to close the box, but found that there was a small folded piece of parchment inside. It said:

_Because only you hold the key to my heart;_

_Merry Christmas. _

Lily could've died on the spot; this guy was perfect. She wanted to meet him right now and just hold him. She wanted to see him face to face and tell him how much she…loved him?

Yes; those past months of writing and laughing and sharing things together had led to her feelings turning into those of love. She loved him, and she didn't even know his name.

It was time for her to take action, so she decided to go write him a letter. It was simple:

_Let's meet tonight; at the corridor on the second floor by the painting of the spinning flower. Wear your mask. _

This was it, she thought, as she tied it on an owl's leg and watched the bird fly away. Fate just wasn't fast enough for her.

* * *

It wasn't long before he replied. They were eating lunch when one of the school's owls landed on Lily's lap. The note was even shorter than hers, but even then, it made her stomach flutter:

_7_.

Seven o'clock tonight she would meet him. Seven o'clock tonight she would either be happy or disappointed. The fluttering increased and it felt more like metal butterflies were scraping at her insides. She was going to faint- she could feel it. So she ran out of the Great Hall and into her dormitory. She was so panicky that she didn't realize someone running the opposite way until she crashed into him.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Lily moved her hands around and she felt sheets and the edges of what seemed to be a bed.

Where was she?

When she tried to open her eyes, the lights stung and she had to cover them with her hands. Trying to sit up, she got dizzy and fell immediately back down.

How had she gotten here?

After finally getting accustomed to the light, she let her eyes open and look around her. It was the Hospital Wing and next to her was James Potter, his eyes open and looking around the room as well.

Great. He had gotten them into another mess. Why did he have to do this to her?

"Potter!" she whispered, "What did you do this time?!"

James turned around, glaring, "I didn't do anything, Evans. You were the one that was running like some madwoman through the corridors."

"Yeah, so what?" she asked.

James rolled his eyes, "You crashed into me, you prick. We both fell back and you hit your head against the wall and I hit my head against an open door. Happy? Your crazy antics got us stuck here."

He turned around, obviously trying his best to ignore her, and Lily was perfectly ok with that. At least now she knew the cause of her aching head.

She looked down and saw her pant pocket bulging a little and when she stuck her hand inside she felt the note. She gasped audibly, wondering how long she had been in here. Surely it was too late.

She got up, ignoring the throbbing coming from her head, and looked desperately for a clock. She saw one on the far wall, closer to James than her, but couldn't make out the numbers. Sighing, she sought out her only option.

"Potter," she whispered, "Potter- what time is it?"

James turned around disbelievingly, "You're asking me for the time, Evans?"

Lily groaned, "Don't question, just tell me what time it is, Potter! Be of use for once!"

"You really expect me to tell you the time? Why do I care what-?

He stopped, eyes widening, as if he had just remembered something. Lily looked at him curiously as he turned briskly around to look at the clock.

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"It's ten to seven," he croaked.

"Oh, Merlin!" she cried, "I have to be somewhere!"

"So do I."

Lily was nearly hyperventilating- she _needed_ to meet him. If she didn't, who knows what he would think.

"I'm leaving," she said, getting off the bed.

"The nurse is going to kill you," said James, secretly wondering if he should do the same.

"I don't care! I need to meet-

But James didn't hear the rest of her words since she had sprinted out of the hospital wing so quickly. A thought did pop into his mind though…could Lily be his-? He shook his head; yeah, right.

Then, he realized that someone _was _his secret admirer and he needed to meet them- in eight minutes.

"Oh forget it," he mumbled and went running out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Lily managed to sprint to the Gryffindor common room, grab her mask, and run back down to the second floor. Surprisingly though, she found herself alone. It must be seven. Where was he? It was then that she heard the coming footsteps. Oh, Merlin.

Lily tightened her mask around her and she felt that familiar sense of confidence. She could do this- they loved each other. Smiling, she thought those words again: they loved each other. She closed her eyes and gave a final deep breath; this was going to be ok.

The steps rounded the corner and suddenly, and very quickly, he was in front of her breathing deeply.

"Hey," he whispered.

Lily smiled, "Hi," she whispered back.

"On the count of three?"

Lily looked confused, "Wha-

But he lifted his hand and lightly tapped his mask.

Lily suddenly became very nauseous, but nodded anyways.

He stepped closer and whispered, "One…two…three."

It took them a while to realize who the other was.

But when they did…chaos.

"What?" Lily asked desperately, her eyes brimming with tears. All of this had been a joke? Her love had been James Potter? Impossible!

James shook his head, "What are you playing at, Evans? What did you mean by this?!"

"Playing? What are you saying?" she croaked; he was accusing her of lying about her feelings. "All I said these two months is true! How could you think that I was lying?"

"Of course you were lying!" he said, stepping back, "I can't be in love with you. No; it's a trick- I get it. The prank's on the Marauder, now. Good one, Lily. Way to go."

Lily shook her head desperately, "_No_. I truly fell in love James; although with you, I don't think so. But please don't dare accuse me of lying."

James opened his mouth to object, when they heard someone running down the hall. They both turned at the same time to watch a sixth year Ravenclaw girl trip and fall, her books sprawling out around her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, getting up. Now that she was facing them, Lily saw that she had gorgeous, almost golden, hair and mossy green eyes.

Something changed in James's eyes as he started to pick up her books. "That's ok; where were you headed, anyways?"

He helped her up with one hand and she shook herself off, "I was off to meet some friends, and I was late so I started running and well, you know."

James smiled, "Do you want me to take you to where you were going? I could carry your books for you?"

The girl twirled a strand of her hair, "That'd be great; I think I might hurt myself if I trip again."

James laughed with her as they walked down the corridor and disappeared when they turned a corner.

Lily felt her face with her hand and it was no surprise to her that it was wet. He had ignored her. After two months of confiding in each other and growing to _love _each other, he had left her. Left her for who she really was; and she had thought that their love ran deeper than that. He had said that they were meant to be together; that fate had planned for them to meet. He had given her confidence, and reassurance that she was special. Now, he was gone with some girl that he had just met.

Lily couldn't take it and let out a choked sob. She covered her mouth with her hands and went into a nearby broom cupboard, determined to not let anyone see her cry over James Potter.


End file.
